For Ever
by BleuStarr
Summary: Everything in life is temporary, because everything changes. That's why it takes great courage to love, knowing it might end anytime but having the faith it will last for ever. The Sailor Moon Series contiues with the Scouts great grandchildren.......
1. Chapter 1

"_Can you here my echo, echo."_

I stood in the backstage peeking at the enormous crowd. My sister was on my left, Echo, and my best friend on my right, Faith. Faith was unknown to me. I glanced around the crowd. "Ever." My sister glanced at me. She was only 15. Nevertheless, a sophisticated 15. She had strawberry blonde straight mid back length hair in a high ponytail. No bang, fair skin, and emerald green eyes. "Where's Faith?" I ask, closing the curtain.

Faith stepped forward. "Here" She smiled sweetly.

Faith had short wavy red hair to her shoulders, pale skin, and emerald green eyes. She was oldest. She will be 18 by tomorrow. She looked the part of it as well. She was pretty. Faith is very pretty to be exact.

Therefore, that leaves me.

My name is Ever. I do not think too much of my appearance but I will describe it to you from the basics. I have mid back length jet black hair with neon blue highlights, tan skin, and emerald green eyes. Unlike Faith, they are natural. I can be sweet, yet people tell me I can be stubborn. I am only 17 years old. Living my life to the fullest is my motto. And I am. Faith, Echo, and I are a girl group. Cheesy really. However, everyone loves us. Today was our final concert. We decided to disband after the death of my parents. They had died in a car accident 7 months ago. And nothing has been right. I believe we were supposed to die but somehow a miracle happen and we survived, along with our little sister Evelyn. Faith has to go to college anyway.

Singing was a big passion of mines as well as the rest of us. It came naturally. It was a miracle that I met faith the day of our audition to be in this group. We became friends on the spot. There was another member.

Ashlyn. She was gorgeous. Ashlyn has blonde curly hair, tan skin, and crystal blue eyes. The sweetest person you would ever meet. What happened to her was horrible. My mother helped us cope with the lost of our friend. Ashlyn died the night after our biggest concert. She was killed. Ashlyn had been gun down by some unknown person a year ago. The odd thing about it is, the person was never found. They gave up on finding him. Mother named Evelyn after Ashlyn. All our names were unique in a way. After Ashlyn died, everything seemed to begin falling. Like someone planned everything about us. It got scary to a point. I thought I was being followed one night, to only find out my parents was killed in a car accident the next.

Somehow, we are dealing. Echo and I are planning to move to California to live with our aunt. After tonight, our singing career is over.

"Ever." Echo glared at me. I zoned out again.

"It's time to end this." Faith smiled sadly.

All three of us took one another hands. We put our heads together.

"This is it." Faith smiled.

"May we come together if we get the chance to sing again. Together!" Echo grin at Faith.

"Blue!" giggled Ever.

"Yellow!" yelp Echo, happily.

"Orange." Smirked Faith.

"You guys are weird." Said our manager as she walked passed us.

We all burst into laughter.

"I'm going to miss this." Faith stood up straight. We did the same.

"You? I'm going to cry so much tonight." Echo hugged herself.

"Let's give everyone a hell of a show. And I mean it." I smirked.

"On three." Faith smiled at me.

"Three!" Echo grinned.

"I guess on one." I sighed.

"Two." Faith smirked at me.

"One!" I smiled at them both.

"Forever!" someone called. We all looked at the man we know. "It's Showtime, girls." He smirked.

Echo winked at us as she stepped out onto stage as Faith and I got into position on a different surface.

We heard Echo sing into the microphone. She sounded amazing.

I put my microphone to my mouth awaiting my turn. Faith winked at me as she began to lift to the surface of the stage.

Music began playing.

"Waited a long time for this,  
Feels right now.." I heard Faith speak into the microphone.

"Uh, uh, ha. Allow me to introduce ourselves. I want you to come a little closer. I would like you to get to know us a little better. Meet the real us." Echo spoke into her microphone.

I felt myself lifting along with the lift. As I lifted, I began giving the crowd a taste of what they were in stored for. Our introduction.

"Sorry I ain't perfect  
Sorry I ain't give a (what?)  
Sorry I ain't a diva  
Sorry, Just know what I want  
Sorry I'm not virgin  
Sorry I'm not a slut  
I won't let you break me  
Think what you want  
Oh eh Oh." I sang.

"Sorry you can't defy me  
Sorry I break the mold  
Sorry that I speak my mind  
Sorry, Don't do what I'm told  
Sorry If I don't fake it  
Sorry I come so real  
I will never hide what I really feel  
No eh oh  
Hmm, So here it is  
No hype, no gloss, no pretense  
Just me." I sang confidently as I walked down the middle, center stage singing.

"So here, it is no height, no gloss, and no pretense. It's us, Forever."

The crowd erupted into cheering.

* * *

I hugged Faith one last time, really the fifth time. I know she is probably tired of my hugs.

"I'm seriously gonna miss you, Fai." I smiled sadly at her.

"Me too. I promise to visit you guys in Cali." Faith hugged her back, smiling. Her ride pulled up.

"We'll miss you so much!" Echo hugged her.

Faith blinked back tears. "I'll see you guys later." She ran to her ride, tears falling.

She gave one last wave before getting into the limo. Echo hugged herself to me.

"Ladies, your flight." Said their manager. Echo and I looked at him before nodding.

"Let's go, Eva." Echo said.

* * *

_My still echo, echo…_


	2. Chapter 2

_I cried…_

I did not think I would but I did. I cried for my mother, my father, my best friends, my fading heart. It hurt so much. I finally lost it. I returned to the darkness that I promised Ashlyn I would not do it anymore, but the pain is too much. Evelyn rested in my new room. We were in this big house. My Aunt Susan's place. Gorgeous place really. I did not expect it. Echo had her own room, Evelyn too. However, Evelyn did not like sleeping alone, so I insisted she slept with me until she is ready.

Sweet little Evy. She is so pretty and innocent. She took after our dad as well as me until I dyed my hair black. Evy has ruby red ringlets usually in two heart shaped pick tails. Her skin was pale not in a bad way, and she had hazel green eyes. She was sneaky. Evil Evy we would call her. She would laugh in our face when we do. I love my sister to death, maybe even more than I love Echo, but I do.

Echo. She is my father's daughter. Her biological mother was killed in a plane crash. Death seems to follow her and myself everywhere… So this time I promised I would not get too close to anyone at our new school. However, I said, I doubt I will be with anyone period. She on the other hand said she wanted to start anew. Whatever that may mean.

I walk onto the balcony, closing the door behind me. Yes, I have a balcony, don't laugh. Leaning on the edge, I gaze into the night sky. The sky was clear and the moon was full. The white moon made my skin look extraordinary. Beautiful to be exact. Then something caught my eye. Well someone really. My head jerks to the side to see a young man. He was looking dead at me. He had the most beautiful midnight blue eyes, jet-black long waist length tick hair in a low tight bread. He stood there like some kind of god.

_Can a man be so beautiful?_

Something frightened me suddenly. I back up when I saw his eyes go from midnight blue to crimson red.

"Dear god!" I covered my mouth backing up. I wanted to scream, but nothing left me. He turned his body full to me. Narrowing his now red eyes at me in suspicion. He stepped towards my directions.

"_No, no, no." _I thought scared to death. _"Please don't come."_

Something in me said something that shocked me even more.

"_I won't hurt you." _It said. It was a man's voice.

"_Oh my god? Am I half man! My conscious is talking to me and it's a man!" _I thought.

My eyes were still on him when he smirked. He chuckled at me slightly and I heard it in my head.

Realization hit me.

"_Can you hear me?" _I thought, looking at him in his eyes.

"_Very much, what do you go by maiden?" _he asks.

"_Ever. Any who are you?"_

"_Fang." _He answered.

_I looked at him for a moment._

"_What do you want? How can I talk to you through my mind?" _I asked desperate for answers.

"_All will be revealed soon. Just watch your back. Death is following you for a reason. She's trying to break you, maiden."_

"Watch my back?" I spoke out. "Why?" I looked at him.

He climbed on to my balcony and was in front me.

"There are things in this world, maiden. I will protect you until you see it. There are creatures in this world after innocent things. Do not trust everything you see. Believe in your instincts." He said to me.

His voice felt like a shelter to me. It was intoxicating.

"A-and how am I suppose know if I should trust you?" I looked him in the eye. Something sparked between him and me. I know him… But how do I know him? I have never seen him in my life.

"Touché, princess. Believe in your instincts and do not trust everything you see, is all I say. All will be soon revealed." He touched my cheek tenderly.

"What's happening to me?" I thought so confused.

"All will be revealed." He spoke to me in my mind.

"Ever?" I heard Evelyn open the door. I turned quickly. Evelyn rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Ever, why aren't you sleep. I got scared." Evelyn looked at me eyes watering.

I turned back to see if Fang was there only to see a blue rose. A blue rose, impossible!

I picked it up and smelled it to see if it's real. It smelled so sweet.

Evelyn looked at the rose. "Ooh that's pretty." She smiled, forgetting being alone.

"Yes, it is. C'mon, love. Into the house." I smiled, suddenly feeling a unknown feeling.

* * *

I had set the rose in water then searched the meaning of it. When I found it is was quite, shocking.

The symbol of the blue rose is mystery and longing to attain the impossible. Some cultures go so far as to say that the holder of a blue rose will have his wishes granted. In Chinese folklore, the blue rose symbolizes hope for unattainable love.

I couldn't help but blush. He doesn't even know me. And what did he mean?

"Ever…" I heard Evelyn call from the bed.

"I'm coming Evy." I got up.

I turned the lights out and got in the bed.

Evelyn snuggled close to me.

"Say your prayers Evy." I whispered to her.

"Now I lay my head down to sleep I pray the lord my soul to keep. If I die before I wake I pray the lord my soul to take." Evelyn closed her eyes, saying it for the both of us.

The words faded into my mind as I slowly slipped into oblivion. My dreams.

* * *

I grabbed the keys to my car. Evelyn was skipping behind me in her paid school uniform. Echo was on the cell phone with her other friend Shelby talking about the house and our new school we have not seen yet. All we know is that it's called Bleu Bell High. I buckled Evelyn into her seat in the back. Echo got in on the passenger side and I in the driver.

"You've got everything?" I ask both of them.

"Yeah." Echo said before resuming her conversation.

"Yes ma'am!" smiled Evelyn happily.

I had to drive her to her elementary school, Foresight Elementary.

After dropping her off, I drove to our school. Driving in the parking lot, we seen lots of students glancing at my car. Echo grinned perverted.

"Gosh there are so many sexy guys here, huh Ever!" Echo grinned. She told Shelby bye and went on to me about each person.

Fang's face flash in my mind. I turn into an open spot. Echo stepped out the car first to be seen before me knowing what is going to happen if they do see me.

She walked in front me.

"You still going to be like a loner her right?" she asked, uneasy. Some sister.

"Yeah." I said getting out the car. I locked the car and pushed pass her. I know she glared at me for showing off. However, she deserved it.

"Ever!" I heard her growl.

"What?"I turned around walking backwards.

"Don't show off! It isn't funny! You know better than that." She glared straight at me. She blushed all of a sudden.

I gasped as I bumped into someone. I turned to see a boy with short black messy hair, crimson red eyes, and tan skin.

"Excuse me." I mummbered, nervously. He seemed to be glaring at me.

"Watch where you're going next time, you piece of trash." He shoved me to the side. I fall back only to be caught by another. I look to my savior only to see the one and only.

_Fang…._


End file.
